Just An Ordinary Day?
by Angellina Tsaint
Summary: A fanfic about kids who play the card game. When a new teacher arrives at their school, knowing about a new tournament... can they manage to lift the ban?


Disclaimer: I own... Callista. I half own Jason and Aaron, due to the fact that they're very lightly based on my friends. I don't, however, own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I own Callista's deck (and most of Aaron's). Meep... original characters... don't kill me...  
Oh. By the way, this is set in New Zealand, because it's my home and I have no clue how other school systems work. And no, there is no Renshire School.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
"And you attacked my Labyrinth Wall! You lose 500 life points!" A boy of about thirteen or fourteen said with glee.  
The girl he was dueling sighed, her life points going down to 1400 (although his were only on 2100). "I should have known. How many cards do you have that you sacrifice for but play face down defence mode?" She looked down to her side of the field, where her Bistro Butcher was powered up with Malevolent Nuzzler (2500/1000), and two face down cards lay.  
The boy smiled. "And to end my turn, I..." He paused. "End my turn." They usually played verbal games.  
She grinned and drew a card. "I set this card," She put down the card she had just drawn, "And use another Malevolent Nuzzler to put The Bistro Butcher up to 3200 attack points!"  
The boy groaned, knowing what was coming.  
"I now attack Labyrinth Wall!"  
He obliged and put it in the graveyard. "Do you end your turn?"  
"Yes."  
"Good... I draw." He drew, then grinned. "I play Tremendous Fire, putting you down to 400 and me down to 1600! And now I play Hinotama, putting you down to -100!"  
"You can't go down to -100!" The boy that was writing down their life points objected.  
"Fine. Zero."  
The girl sighed as the school bell rang. "I'll beat you at lunchtime, just you wait!"  
  
Yes, it was just an ordinary day at Renshire School. The three children were all students there, their names Aaron (the first boy, Callista (the girl) and Jason. They were close friends that collected the Yu-Gi-Oh! cards. Whenever one bought a booster, they would show off to the others, and same for when they got a good trade (or sometimes a not-so-good, but had still gotten a decent card). Even when cards were stolen (which happened frequently to Callista), the other two did their best to cheer them up.  
  
That afternoon, Jason looked up from his sandwich and across to Callista, who was going through her deck. "You dueling Aaron again?"  
She nodded. "I'll 'trade' with some kids first... want to join me?" They always said they ripped kids off in trades, but hardly ever did. It was usually them who got ripped off, if anyone did at all.  
Jason thought for a moment. "Okay. I need to get some more Dark cards."  
"Since when did you collect dark cards?"  
"Since I got a Summoned Skull."  
Callista laughed. "You got that in your Yugi deck! That was last week!"  
"Well... yeah. So?" He shrugged.  
"Good point. Come on, let's go. I heard there's someone in Mrs. Daibt's class with a rare Dark Hole." She got up and carefully put her deck in her blazer pocket.  
Jason put the sandwich in his lunchbox and got up as well. "Remind me why you want one?"  
"I want the rare versions of all three essential magic cards."  
"Which are...?"  
"Change of Heart, Monster Reborn, and Dark Hole." Her grin was wide when she named the first, due to her owning it.  
"Doesn't James have a rare Monster Reborn?" Jason asked.  
She nodded. "Yeah, but he doesn't want what I'm offering."  
"What did you offer?"  
"Wingweaver and Graceful Charity." She said sheepishly.  
"No bloody wonder!"  
  
Soon after, they met up with Aaron in the classroom.   
"Get any good cards?" He asked almost instantly.  
"Well, Callista got two trap cards... though I don't know if you could consider them _good_..." Jason grinned.  
Callista frowned at him and went over to Aaron. "Numinous Healer and Time Seal." She handed them to Aaron, who carefully examined them.  
"Not bad... wanna try 'em out?"  
"Of course. You owe me a rematch." She pulled a chair to the other side of Aaron's desk and pulled her mat and deck out of her pocket, setting them up while Aaron did the same.  
They each drew five cards.   
"Cut deck or coin toss?" Aaron asked.  
"Cut deck. I'm broke." She shrugged, and picked half her deck up. "Fire Princess (1300/1500)."  
Aaron picked up half his own deck. "Uh... Earthshaker." He put the half down and tried again. "The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams (1300/1800)." He sighed, and tried yet again. "... Man-Eater Bug. Damn."   
Callista grinned and drew. "I set one monster card in face-down defence mode and end my turn."  
Aaron's turn. He drew. "I... set one card, and summon Shining Abyss (1600/1800) and attack your face down monster." He growled as Callista turned over Mystical Elf. Jason quickly wrote down the decrease in life points. "I end my turn."  
She drew. "I play Nobleman of Extermination on your face-down card," - Aaron turned the Attack and Receive card over and removed it from play - "And use Change of Heart on Shining Abyss and attack your life points!" She then thought for a moment. "I also set one monster card and end my turn."  
Aaron took his Shining Abyss back and drew. "I set one monster in face-down defence mode and... endmyturn." He said quickly.  
Callista sighed. "I draw... and end my turn."  
"Okay. I draw -" He drew a card in a very elegant style, "- and play Upstart Goblin. You get 1000 life points and I draw a card." He mentally crossed his fingers and drew again. "Yes! I play Ookazi! And now I summon The Unfriendly Amazon (2000/1000) and play Rush Recklessly, putting her up 500. I attack Mystical Elf and end my turn."  
Callista put Mystical Elf in the graveyard and drew. "I ponder... and end my turn. There's nothing I can do."  
Aaron drew. "I end my turn as well."  
"I draw... and set one card, ending my turn."  
Aaron drew again. "Jase! Look!" He held out the card he had just gotten.  
"Lucky draw... you gonna play it?"  
"Hell yeah!" He turned back to Callista. "I play Change of Heart!" He took the face-down card (Wall of Illusion) and put it face-up attack mode on his side.  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Callista asked with a raised eyebrow.   
"Huh? ... Oh, yeah. I send Big Eye (his face-down card) to the graveyard to keep The Unfriendly Amazon on the field, and summon Destroyer Golem. I now attack your life points with Wall of Illusion, The Unfriendly Amazon, Shining Abyss and Destroyer Golem."  
Callista gaped as she lost 6100 life points. "That wasn't fair!"  
"Yes it was."  
She growled, knowing he was right. She also knew that the next card she drew would decide if she'd be able to win or lose.  
"I draw..." With a gulp, she picked up a card, and sighed with relief. "I play Graceful Charity!" She drew three cards and discarded Rain of Mercy and Dancing Fairy. "Jason! I just got the _luckiest _draw _ever_!"  
Jason leaned over to see her cards and his eyes widened. "Aaron, you are seriously _screwed_."  
"I play the field card Rising Air Current, then summon Harpie Lady." Callista grinned. "And now... I play Elegant Egotist!" She went through her deck for Harpie Lady Sisters, and her grin widened when she found it, putting it on the field. "I attack The Unfriendly Amazon with Harpie Lady Sisters, which is on 2450 attack due to Rising Air Current, and then attack Destroyer Golem with Harpie Lady, who is on 1900. And I end my turn."  
Aaron, still in slight shock, drew. "I play Hinotama, and set one monster in face-down defence mode. I also switch Shining Abyss to defence mode."  
"Does that end your turn?" Callista asked sweetly.  
"Unless you'll let me cheat and set another monster..."  
She shook her head and drew. "I play Nobleman of Crossout on your face-down card -" Aaron grudgingly put Giant Soldier of Stone out of play, "- and I set one card. And... how could I forget? I attack Shining Abyss with Harpie Lady and your life points with Harpie Lady Sisters. And I believe that would end my turn."  
"I draw..." Aaron sighed and mentally cursed at the unhelpful card he drew, "And end my turn."  
"Okay! This is it! I draw... and equip Harpie Lady Sisters with Black Pendant!"  
Aaron sighed and leaned his head on his hands, knowing that with 2950 attack Callista would defeat him and end the duel.  
And she did.  
  
After packing up, Aaron decided to ask what had been on his mind. "How did you _do _that?!"  
"Huh?" Callista asked, mystified.  
"Suddenly getting Harpie Lady and Elegant Egotist and turning the whole duel around! That was just... woah!"  
She laughed. "Well, those two and Rising Air Current were what I drew with Graceful Charity. You probably would have won if I hadn't gotten that card."  
"And to think I traded Rising Air Current with you..."  
"For _my _Unfriendly Amazon. You have to call that fair."  
Aaron nodded. "At least we weren't playing Battle City rules, huh?"  
"'Weren't'? If we were, I'd have your Dark Necrofear or Dark Magician!" Callista suddenly went quiet.  
"Hey, what's... oh. You're thinking about 'that' again, aren't you?"  
She nodded. The 'that' Aaron had mentioned was the first time some of her cards had been stolen - including a Dark Necrofear and a Dark Magician, and three other Ultra Rare cards. Callista sunk into her seat. "Why do people think they can just steal from a girl because it's somehow easier?"  
Aaron shrugged. "You're like, the only girl in the whole school who collects them. And you have _good_ cards. There always have to be freaks who steal cards because they have really bad ones."  
She sighed. "Thanks, Aaron."  
Jason suddenly burst into the room (he had gone to the bathroom at the end of the duel). "Guys! You won't believe what I just heard!"  
"Try us." Callista said, leaning forward with interest.  
"Since Mr. Phiston's taking that group of exchange students to the States, we get a new English teacher!"  
"Do you know who it is?" Aaron asked.  
"No... I think it's a lady. But since we have English in about five minutes, I thought you'd want to know."  
Callista laughed. "Well let's go see who this lady is, then!"  
"Why? Shouldn't we wait until lunch is over?"  
"Aaron, you dunce. It takes us five minutes to get there!"  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
______________________________________________  
  
A/N: I've never written anything like that before. It's so... different. Creepy. And my first time writing a duel (duels?), too.  
The life points:   
Aaron: 8000 - 7600 - 6000 - 5550 - 5150 - 2700 - 0  
Callista: 8000 - 9000 - 8200 - 2100 - 1600


End file.
